codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Obstinacy: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 113: "Obstinacy." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:05,185 --> 00:01:00,000 3 00:01:01,637 --> 00:01:02,717 Aelita? 4 00:01:03,323 --> 00:01:04,344 Mama? 5 00:01:04,740 --> 00:01:05,567 Aelita? 6 00:01:06,132 --> 00:01:07,059 Mama? 7 00:01:07,317 --> 00:01:08,131 Aelita? 8 00:01:10,629 --> 00:01:14,520 Mama! Mama! Mama! 9 00:01:26,017 --> 00:01:26,702 Aelita? 10 00:01:27,122 --> 00:01:28,157 Mama! 11 00:01:29,686 --> 00:01:30,959 Mama! 12 00:01:31,225 --> 00:01:32,131 Aelita! 13 00:01:34,643 --> 00:01:35,361 Aelita? 14 00:02:29,289 --> 00:02:30,608 Algú ha obert la porta? 15 00:02:31,235 --> 00:02:31,921 No. 16 00:02:51,416 --> 00:02:54,480 No ľhe abandonat. Només ľhe deixat amb les meves germanes. 17 00:02:54,700 --> 00:02:56,263 De què parleu? 18 00:02:56,495 --> 00:02:57,792 Del Kiwi, el seu gos. 19 00:03:01,424 --> 00:03:02,984 Aelita, que hi ets aquí? 20 00:03:03,174 --> 00:03:06,013 Sí, només és que he tingut un malson. 21 00:03:06,675 --> 00:03:07,787 Per què no m’ho has dit? 22 00:03:08,345 --> 00:03:11,196 Últimament has estat ocupat. Sobretot amb el virus. 23 00:03:11,376 --> 00:03:13,863 Parlant ďaixò, la Laura i jo ľhem acabat aquest matí. 24 00:03:14,018 --> 00:03:18,329 Podríem injectar-lo al nucli de Còrtex ďaquí a una setmana. Després, adéu XANA. 25 00:03:18,812 --> 00:03:22,203 Per què esperareu una setmana? Fem-ho avui. 26 00:03:22,456 --> 00:03:25,518 També hem dissenyat un sistema ďanti-detecció. Així, en Tyron no se n’assabentarà. 27 00:03:25,719 --> 00:03:27,671 Hem de comprovar-ho abans de fer-ho servir, oi? 28 00:03:27,845 --> 00:03:29,570 İ si en Tyron se n’assabentés, què passaria? 29 00:03:29,815 --> 00:03:32,479 Sí. Quan ell se n’assabenti, la nostra feina haurà acabat. 30 00:03:33,341 --> 00:03:36,125 Genial, fem-ho aquest vespre, després de les classes. 31 00:03:43,942 --> 00:03:57,288 Com he dit, el salt ďalçada és un esport que necessita concentració, precisió i… cames. 32 00:03:57,898 --> 00:04:09,440 Al contrari del que creieu, aquest esport és tan valuós com el salt a distància. 33 00:04:09,739 --> 00:04:13,957 İgual que aquest, us portarà lluny. İ alt. 34 00:04:14,068 --> 00:04:16,399 No estic segur que el gras Jim salti tan alt. 35 00:04:16,695 --> 00:04:23,118 Stern! En comptes de parlar amb els teus amics, mostra’ns les teves habilitats. 36 00:04:43,761 --> 00:04:45,937 Vinga. Deixa-m’ho veure. 37 00:04:49,034 --> 00:04:51,700 Crec que ťhas fet un esquinç. 38 00:04:52,347 --> 00:05:00,809 El teu problema, Stern, és la gran falta de concentració i precisió. 39 00:05:01,763 --> 00:05:05,469 Della Robbia! Ajuda’l mentre vaig a buscar una llitera. 40 00:05:11,643 --> 00:05:14,017 Com podré anar a Còrtex ara, amb una sola cama? 41 00:05:14,724 --> 00:05:16,430 Què malament. Tot per la culpa del gras Jim. 42 00:05:16,752 --> 00:05:18,430 Vull dir… El salt ďalçada! Ho sento. 43 00:05:19,189 --> 00:05:21,317 Alguna cosa més a dir, Della Robbia? 44 00:05:22,064 --> 00:05:34,528 El gras Jim estarà encantat de donar-te dues hores de càstig. Aquest vespre, després de les classes. 45 00:05:38,890 --> 00:05:42,824 No podies haver callat? Tu ja saps com és en Jim. 46 00:05:43,029 --> 00:05:45,417 Ho sento, he comès un error. 47 00:05:46,852 --> 00:05:50,103 Encara la missió no ha començat i tu i ľUlrich sou fora. 48 00:05:50,507 --> 00:05:51,908 Seria millor canceŀlar-la, què en penseu? 49 00:05:52,068 --> 00:05:55,319 No fa falta. Ja hem pogut complir missions amb només tres de nosaltres. 50 00:05:55,570 --> 00:05:57,521 Si és necessari, ho faré jo sola. Vull acabar amb això el més aviat possible. 51 00:05:58,549 --> 00:06:01,751 Fem-ho. İ si no surt tot bé, ja ho farem un altre dia. 52 00:06:05,478 --> 00:06:06,440 Molt bé. 53 00:06:13,613 --> 00:06:14,455 Aneu amb compte! 54 00:06:37,597 --> 00:06:38,934 Transfereixo en William. 55 00:06:43,386 --> 00:06:44,689 Transfereixo la Yumi. 56 00:06:48,644 --> 00:06:50,137 Transfereixo ľAelita. 57 00:06:55,357 --> 00:06:56,676 Virtualització! 58 00:07:13,563 --> 00:07:14,970 Jeremie, estem a punt. 59 00:07:15,217 --> 00:07:16,796 Perfecte. Aneu a ľelevador. 60 00:07:30,955 --> 00:07:35,887 Nois, podria ser ľúltima vegada que utilitzem ľSkid. İ jo que començava a acostumar-me. 61 00:07:36,761 --> 00:07:40,576 No estic gaire segura. Encara no hem destruït el XANA. 62 00:07:46,735 --> 00:07:49,537 Ei, capità! Estem a punt per embarcar. 63 00:07:55,294 --> 00:07:56,203 Transferint. 64 00:08:29,331 --> 00:08:32,648 Sabíeu? Estic feliç de poder participar en aquest últim viatge. 65 00:08:32,866 --> 00:08:37,693 Jo també. Però ara, oblida-te’n del teu optimisme i centra’t en la missió. 66 00:08:38,011 --> 00:08:40,760 Molt bé. Però tu em coneixes, sóc el tipus optimista. 67 00:08:41,008 --> 00:08:42,240 Ja ho havia notat. 68 00:08:43,170 --> 00:08:45,842 Sabíeu que? ĽOdd i ľUlrich han ďestar furiosos. 69 00:08:47,204 --> 00:08:48,315 Sobretot ľUlrich. 70 00:08:51,566 --> 00:08:52,596 Tenim visites! 71 00:08:53,361 --> 00:08:55,962 Nois, detecto activitat al voltant vostre! 72 00:09:02,028 --> 00:09:03,527 Què són? Peixos? 73 00:09:04,073 --> 00:09:05,624 No els puc reconèixer! 74 00:09:07,593 --> 00:09:08,770 Mantes! 75 00:09:09,338 --> 00:09:11,289 Però des de quan saben nedar? 76 00:09:12,210 --> 00:09:14,006 Per què? No és normal haver-hi mantes al Mar digital? 77 00:09:14,289 --> 00:09:15,913 No. El XANA ha guanyat poder. 78 00:09:17,987 --> 00:09:19,988 Aelita, creus que podreu arribar a Còrtex? 79 00:09:20,177 --> 00:09:24,731 No sense lluitar. Yumi, William, prepareu-vos. Llançaré els NavSkids. 80 00:09:45,258 --> 00:09:46,759 Atenció, vénen mines! 81 00:09:49,020 --> 00:09:50,738 Aquestes criatures són molt ràpides! 82 00:09:54,706 --> 00:09:56,380 Sí, és molt difícil disparar-les. 83 00:09:56,973 --> 00:09:58,380 Yumi, darrere teu! 84 00:10:16,730 --> 00:10:17,886 William, compte! 85 00:10:26,855 --> 00:10:28,228 Has perdut, bellesa! 86 00:10:40,071 --> 00:10:40,881 Sí! 87 00:10:44,171 --> 00:10:47,734 Compte, Aelita. A en Jeremie no li agradarà que ratllis la pintura de ľSkid. 88 00:10:48,086 --> 00:10:49,081 No ľimportarà. 89 00:10:51,272 --> 00:10:54,463 No em preocupa la pintura, però Aelita, aneu amb compte. 90 00:10:55,117 --> 00:10:57,465 Una manta m’està perseguint i no em puc desfer ďella! 91 00:10:59,377 --> 00:11:00,045 Ja vinc! 92 00:11:00,189 --> 00:11:01,978 Compte, William, no li donis a la Yumi! 93 00:11:02,775 --> 00:11:05,026 Espero que sàpigues el que fas. 94 00:11:07,546 --> 00:11:08,715 Conﬁa en mi. 95 00:11:20,545 --> 00:11:24,121 Ja ha acabat el joc? M’estava divertint. 96 00:11:24,323 --> 00:11:28,075 Guarda la teva força, estàs presumint. Ah, per cert, gràcies. 97 00:11:30,532 --> 00:11:31,656 Acoblant NavSkids. 98 00:12:06,230 --> 00:12:07,387 A punt per a desembarcar. 99 00:12:14,233 --> 00:12:18,205 Uau, com serà de bo! Envia’ns el Megapod, Jeremie. Avui em sento poderós. 100 00:12:30,756 --> 00:12:33,856 Ara som dos. Avortem la missió? 101 00:12:34,022 --> 00:12:34,980 Continuem. 102 00:12:35,335 --> 00:12:38,494 Aelita, tu saps que tens poques oportunitats ďarribar al nucli. 103 00:12:39,827 --> 00:12:41,265 Pots enviar-nos el Megapod, si us plau? 104 00:12:42,957 --> 00:12:47,131 Deixa-la que continuï. Quan es desvirtualitzi es donarà compte de com ha estat ďobstinada. 105 00:13:18,683 --> 00:13:20,700 Vinga, anirem a la fàbrica. 106 00:13:21,022 --> 00:13:22,577 İ el teu càstig? 107 00:13:23,546 --> 00:13:26,001 No cal discutir, estic segur que vols saber com va la missió. 108 00:13:26,303 --> 00:13:28,907 Hauràs ďajudar-me a caminar, ho sabies? 109 00:13:29,034 --> 00:13:30,368 He passat tota la meva vida ajudant-te. 110 00:13:30,628 --> 00:13:33,125 Què hauria fet amb el meu temps lliure si no ťhagués conegut? 111 00:13:33,454 --> 00:13:36,082 Tindries més hores de càstig. Vinga, anem. 112 00:13:59,838 --> 00:14:02,290 Aelita, està tot bé entre tu i en Jeremie? 113 00:14:02,447 --> 00:14:04,882 Eh? Sí, com sempre, per què? 114 00:14:05,073 --> 00:14:09,495 No ho sé, he notat que n’hi havia una mica de tensió. Heu discutit? 115 00:14:09,653 --> 00:14:13,358 No, només que ell ha estat una mica ocupat. 116 00:14:13,918 --> 00:14:16,940 Encara no ho entenc. Se’l veu molt pressionat. 117 00:14:19,046 --> 00:14:21,778 Digues la veritat, li tens rancor? 118 00:14:23,231 --> 00:14:27,261 Eh… Yumi, he perdut els meus dos pares. Vosaltres sou la meva única família. 119 00:14:27,831 --> 00:14:34,269 Però en Jeremie… En Jeremie és especial, ell va ser qui va activar el superordinador. 120 00:14:34,606 --> 00:14:39,247 És qui em va materialitzar. Sempre es preocupa per mi. 121 00:14:40,065 --> 00:14:43,567 Ell va salvar la meva vida. Passi el que passi, sempre conﬁaré en ell. Sempre. 122 00:14:52,236 --> 00:14:53,095 Què passa? 123 00:14:53,373 --> 00:14:57,272 N’hi ha crancs. Bloquegen ľentrada. Jeremie… 124 00:14:57,449 --> 00:14:59,726 Sí, els veig. Els podreu vèncer? 125 00:14:59,901 --> 00:15:02,452 Crec que ho haurem de fer, malgrat que som només dos. 126 00:15:03,695 --> 00:15:05,100 Això està empitjorant-se… 127 00:15:06,494 --> 00:15:08,148 Molt bé, us portaré de tornada. 128 00:15:08,294 --> 00:15:09,242 No és necessari. 129 00:15:09,479 --> 00:15:14,594 No et posis obstinada, Aelita. Encara que puguis passar, acabaràs als escàners facis el que facis. 130 00:15:14,883 --> 00:15:16,844 De debò necessiteu dues persones per a injectar un virus al XANA? 131 00:15:17,595 --> 00:15:18,722 En què penses? 132 00:15:19,742 --> 00:15:20,916 No heu jugat mai a les bitlles? 133 00:15:22,682 --> 00:15:23,783 No tenim una altra opció. 134 00:15:24,059 --> 00:15:25,464 Podria funcionar. 135 00:15:25,706 --> 00:15:29,276 És això o convèncer la teva amiga obstinada de tornar. 136 00:15:31,835 --> 00:15:33,183 Molt bé, ho intentarem. 137 00:15:50,975 --> 00:15:52,854 Jeremie, és hora de pensar ràpid, de pressa! 138 00:15:52,968 --> 00:15:53,946 Faré el que pugui. 139 00:16:01,200 --> 00:16:02,150 Desvirtualitza-la! 140 00:16:05,306 --> 00:16:06,111 Vinga, de pressa! 141 00:16:32,266 --> 00:16:33,033 M’ha anat ďun pèl! 142 00:16:44,070 --> 00:16:45,618 Jeremie, he pogut entrar. 143 00:17:02,036 --> 00:17:02,784 Ja he arribat. 144 00:17:03,023 --> 00:17:05,221 Genial. Llançaré el sistema ďanti-detecció. 145 00:17:19,567 --> 00:17:21,100 Vegem si funciona. 146 00:17:39,946 --> 00:17:41,883 No ha sonat ľalarma, sembla que funciona. 147 00:17:42,478 --> 00:17:44,324 Genial. Prepara’t. Transferiré les dades. 148 00:17:49,031 --> 00:17:50,592 Acabeu ďarribar en el millor moment. 149 00:17:51,293 --> 00:17:54,170 Oh, no! No em digueu que ľAelita està sola a Còrtex! 150 00:17:55,681 --> 00:17:57,417 Quan no estic jo, les coses sempre se surten de control. 151 00:17:57,601 --> 00:17:58,991 Llavors vés a ajudar-la si dius que ets fort. 152 00:17:59,210 --> 00:18:02,256 No és moment, estic extraient les dades. És el moment de la veritat. 153 00:18:17,838 --> 00:18:19,440 Jeremie, puc veure en Tyron. 154 00:18:19,793 --> 00:18:20,884 Has trobat algun ﬁtxer? 155 00:18:21,074 --> 00:18:24,840 No, em refereixo que hi és allà. En viu, des ďalguna càmera web. 156 00:18:25,836 --> 00:18:30,110 Això no és bo. Si veu que la càmera està activada, et podrà veure. 157 00:18:31,742 --> 00:18:33,683 İngressa els codis, ràpid! 158 00:18:41,603 --> 00:18:42,495 Mama? 159 00:18:43,805 --> 00:18:47,329 Mama! És la meva mare! És amb en Tyron! 160 00:18:48,718 --> 00:18:50,579 Calma’t, Aelita, segur que és la teva mare? 161 00:18:50,875 --> 00:18:56,124 Sí, la puc reconèixer. És amb en Tyron al laboratori. N’estic segura. 162 00:19:00,252 --> 00:19:02,725 Però… Pensava que la seva mare era morta. 163 00:19:03,032 --> 00:19:09,960 No vam saber mai què va passar amb ella. ĽAelita… ĽAelita no ens n’ha parlat mai. 164 00:19:12,313 --> 00:19:13,665 Què està fent amb en Tyron? 165 00:19:14,064 --> 00:19:17,129 No ho sé. Aelita, aturaré la transferència de dades. 166 00:19:39,960 --> 00:19:42,850 Espera, no ho entenc. Per què no podem injectar el virus? 167 00:19:43,133 --> 00:19:46,069 Perquè aquell superordinador és ľúnica via de contacte amb la mare de ľAelita. 168 00:19:46,387 --> 00:19:48,283 İ podem desxifrar què està fent al laboratori ďen Tyron. 169 00:19:48,681 --> 00:19:54,229 Jeremie, les coses han canviat. Ara tenim un nou misteri per resoldre. 170 00:19:55,776 --> 00:19:57,855 Així no podrem destruir el superordinador. 171 00:19:59,543 --> 00:20:02,378 Sí, estic ďacord amb la Yumi. 172 00:20:12,904 --> 00:20:17,654 Aelita, haurem ďaturar-ho tot. Ja he interromput la transferència de dades i et portaré de tornada. 173 00:20:17,975 --> 00:20:20,389 No, no. Hem de ﬁnalitzar la missió. 174 00:20:20,596 --> 00:20:22,169 No estàs en bones condicions per a continuar, Aelita. 175 00:20:23,814 --> 00:20:27,376 Oh no! Aelita, surt ďallà! Vénen Ninjas! 176 00:20:27,838 --> 00:20:31,865 No ho faré, haig de destruir el XANA. Encara tinc temps. 177 00:20:34,269 --> 00:20:36,251 Aelita! Aelita! 178 00:20:40,352 --> 00:20:45,879 Aelita, escolta. Les coses han canviat. Ara no podem pas destruir el superordinador. Has de tornar. 179 00:20:52,306 --> 00:20:53,915 La porto de tornada ara. 180 00:21:20,889 --> 00:21:23,923 Tenia temps per a injectar el virus, per què has avortat la missió? 181 00:21:24,170 --> 00:21:28,395 Ho hem decidit tots, Aelita. La teva mare és viva. 182 00:21:28,611 --> 00:21:30,923 Ho sé, però el XANA té un 85% de poder. 183 00:21:31,067 --> 00:21:37,534 No penses en la teva mare? Fins que el XANA no tingui el 100%, romandrà al superordinador ďen Tyron. 184 00:21:38,297 --> 00:21:40,099 Vol dir que encara ens queda temps per a resoldre aquest misteri. 185 00:21:40,270 --> 00:21:41,123 Per què creus que voldré? 186 00:21:41,269 --> 00:21:43,687 Perquè sé que el teu major desig és tornar a veure la teva mare. 187 00:21:44,099 --> 00:21:46,888 Sacriﬁcaries la seva vida per destruir el XANA, o què vols? 188 00:21:52,661 --> 00:21:56,863 İ si destruïm Còrtex, ja no la veuràs mai més. No podem permetre que facis aquest sacriﬁci. 189 00:21:57,721 --> 00:21:59,563 Per això hem pres aquesta decisió. 190 00:22:04,675 --> 00:22:12,601 Mira, si el XANA arriba al 95%, tirarem endavant el virus. Sí? 191 00:22:13,050 --> 00:22:15,300 Ara tenim dos grans motius per resistir al XANA. 192 00:22:20,411 --> 00:22:21,978 İ bé, què et sembla? Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Obstinacy